Water closet rings, also referred to as a water closet coupling or water closet flange, provide two bolt mounting holes which allow coupling of the base of a toilet to the inlet of a drainpipe. These rings, couplings or flanges can be fabricated of cast iron, stamped sheet metal, or even plastic (e.g., polyvinyl chloride or “PVC”). Plumbers often must re-mount a toilet to a water closet ring which is damaged or broken. One option is to replace the water closet ring itself, but this can be time consuming and costly as it may require removal of a concrete foundation or other flooring to access the drainpipe.